Karing
by cryme-anocean
Summary: Sasuke is in love with Naruto and Naruto doesn't know what he wants. But when he finds a love note in locker from Sasuke he is at first scared and weirded out by Sasuke but can Sasuke change his mind before it's too late? SasuNaru High School AU OOC OC


**Karing**

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own Naruto**

**SasuNaru**

**Rated T for mild language and implied s**ual content.**

"If I didn't know any better I would say your staring at Uzumaki, Sasuke." Shikamaru Nara stated as he poked his friend on his forehead.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Am I not aloud to stare at a cute boy?" Sasuke Uchiha asked the brunette.

"No you can, only if you like them. And your not gay so Sasuke..."

"Shut up Shikamaru! What do you know about my sexuality?" Sasuke asked cutting his friend off.

"Nothing but I just assumed..."

"Stop assuming. I would have told you when I was ready. I'm leaving." Sasuke cut his friend off before he stood up and walked out of the classroom.

"Hey where's Sasuke-Kun going?" Sakura Haruno asked her long time best friend and love rival.

"Hmm? Sasuke-Kun? I have no idea. Hey Naru-chan where's Sasuke-Kun going?" Ino Yamanaka asked her best friend Naruto Uzumaki.

"Why the hell would I know... or care for that matter?" Naruto asked the blond girl.

"I don't _know_! Your gay aren't you? So I just figured that you would be in love with the most popular guy in school!" She exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, keep it down will ya? I don't want the whole world knowing about my sexuality." Naruto countered as he went back to reading his book.

"Hey." A male voice said from above Naruto.

*Que crazy fan girl screams... now *

Naruto looked up at the voice and saw Sasuke Uchiha, "Uh... how long have you been standing there?" He asked afraid the older boy had heard their conversation.

"Not long, why?" Sasuke replied.

"No, nothing. Never mind. What do you want." Naruto asked impatiently.

"Ino wanted to talk to me about our project but she was called down to the office so she told me to look after you." Sasuke said calmly.

"Your such an asshole you know that?" Naruto asked the raven haired teen.

"So I've been told." Sasuke retorted.

"What's your problem! Why are you always like that! God, you know what? It's not my business, but my life isn't any of your concern either so just walk away Uchiha, just walk away." Naruto said as he stood up and stalked out of the classroom.

_What is that kids problem? Jeez someone tries to make a friendly conversation with him and he freaks out!_ Sasuke sighed as he walked back to his desk with a huff.

_I wish he wasn't like that. He's such a bastard and he thinks that he needs to make everyone else's business his own! He just _loves _playing around with people's feelings and he doesn't even give a damn that he's hurting people. _

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Naruto's friend Kiba Inuzuka asked as he brushed past him with a far away look.

"Hm? Oh nothing. Sorry, just lost in thought." Naruto reassured him as he continued walking away.

"So that's it? Your just going to ignore me?" Kiba fumed.

"Sorry, you wanna skip with me? I'm not really in the mood to hang around '_The Bastard_ ' if you know what I mean." He offered.

Kiba shook his head, "Sorry, dude, I've got enough unexcused absences as is." Kiba declined the offer and continued on his way.

_Yeah today just keeps getting weirder and weirder._

"_I love you." I long to hear you say those words dobe. Why can't you just love me? I love you. I love you more than any thing in the world and I just want you to love me back. _

_Dear dobe, as you can probably guess I'm writing you a love note. I know you think I'm a bastard and that you hate me and want absolutely nothing to do with me but... I love you. I really really love you and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of forever with you. I'm not writing this note to make you say you love me back or to make you love me even. I just want you to know how I feel. _

_ Love,_

_ Sasuke Uchiha_

"Uh... Ino?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the blond haired girl.

"Hm?" She hummed in response.

"Um... what do you know about... uh... Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked her.

"Oh you mean Sasuke-Kun? Everything, you know that." She said as she continued writing.

"Um, well... what do you think about..."

"Don't you dare!" A voice cut him off. (I'm laughing at my own humor right now XD)

Naruto looked up at Sakura and breathed in relief, "What?" He asked.

"Don't you dare go off on her about what happened it was my fault!" Sakura said.

"Uh... what was your fault? I don't know what your talking about Sakura... unless you pulled a prank on me!" Naruto said accusingly.

"What prank... wait what are _you_ talking about?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shoved the note into her hand, "_This_!" He said.

"What the... Oh my god Ino look look!" Sakura screamed as she waved the note around in front of the girls face.

"What what!" Ino asked, obviously upset that she was interrupted yet again.

"Look at what Naruto found in his locker!" She squealed happily. (Like a crazy fan girl is more like it o_O)

"Oh my god... Naruto do you... You better as hell not be playing a prank on us!" Ino replied angrily.

"I wish I was, this is..."

"Hi Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura called as the raven haired boy walked into the class.

Naruto instantly took the note from Ino's hand and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Good morning Sakura, Ino." Sasuke greeted them as Naruto brushed past him, "Uzumaki." Sasuke said in acknowledgment.

"Uchiha." Naruto murmured as he basically ran out of the room.

"Naruto where are you going!" Ino called after him as the morning bell rang.

_Anywhere but here._ Naruto thought as he ran out of the school.

"Naruto! Wake the hell up and get out of my house!" Iruka Umino called out to his son at 7:00 in the morning.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Naruto yelled back as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel draped over his shoulders and his toothbrush in his mouth.

"Good morning son!" Iruka said happily as he pulled up his long brown hair in his daily ponytail.

"Sasuke Uchiha get your butt up out of bed this instant!" Sasuke's dad Fugaku Uchiha yelled up the stairs.

The bathroom door opened and Sasuke stepped out, "Naruto's scared of me, Sakura and Ino know about the note, Itachi is in Europe with Kisame, and _you_ are mad at me. Can my life get any worse? Oh yeah, did I mention Naruto's scared of me?" Sasuke mumbled under his breath as he walked out of the house and got on his motorcycle.

"KYA~~~~" The mother fucking fan girls yelled as Sasuke Uchiha stepped off his motorcycle and walked into school. "HE'S SO HOT!" They all yelled in unison.

"Now why can't Naruto be like..."

"Good morning Sasuke-Kun." A male voice greeted him.

Sasuke instantly recognized the voice as Naruto's, "Uh... good morning?" Sasuke asked confused at the boy's sudden interest in him.

"How did you sleep last night?" Naruto asked him again as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"Naruto look at me." Sasuke commanded. Naruto looked up at the boy through his bangs, "That's better." Sasuke whispered as he grabbed the younger boys chin.

"Sa... Sasuke-Kun?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke ignored the smaller boy and continued to look at the whisker-like scars on his face. Sasuke ran his long pale finger over each and every one before he asked, "Where did you get these?"

"Oh, ah, I've had them for a while." Naruto confessed.

"Hn, I see." Sasuke slowly leaned down and kissed each of the scars, "Tell me, who made you do this? To you I've always been Uchiha, never Sasuke-Kun." Sasuke said as he put a hand on his hip.

"Ah, well... You Sakura, Ino, and I were playing truth or dare and they dared me to act like one of your fan girls." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Ah, I see. So this isn't the real you then?" Sasuke asked.

"Um... well I never said that I didn't enjoy this..." Naruto stuttered.

"Hm? What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Naruto replied quickly.

Sasuke hummed in response, "Naruto...your free to go if you would like."

"What? You don't want me here?" Naruto asked surprised as his head snapped up to look at the older boy with a hurt expression.

"Ah, no but I don't want you here if you don't want to be. I love the real you, not the fan girl in you." Sasuke teased.

Naruto glared at him and poked his tongue out, "Bastard." Naruto mumbled before he spoke up, "I want to be here... I want to be with you..." Naruto whispered the last part to himself.

"I see, well I'll just have to enjoy your company then won't I?" Sasuke asked as he leaned down and pecked Naruto's cheek.

**A/N Ok I know it's short but I couldn't think of a better way to end it! CLIFFY! XD XD XD please review! Love you guys!**


End file.
